offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Crash Kandicoot
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:The Truth about Starman3 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Pinkolol16 (talk) 04:17, June 20, 2014 (UTC) I see why you contacted me. Remember, wikia does that automatically based on the current admins on the wiki. It doesn't mean I'm like that, it just inserted a name of the most active admin, obviously me. I'm not going to accept pages like that because 1. Opinions aren't on a page and 2. I'd rather give that information to someone directly and not blurted out to the world. Also, hello, wrong information. I have the source code of the page I deleted and this is entirely wrong: "I don't have anything bad to say about her. She makes normal videos and is normal. But, she says a lot of things at starman3 videos of what i (insert video here) s bad and what is good. Starman3 Seems to hate her and do whatever he want. Pinkolol16 even made a video about it. And after all, Pinkolol16 left YTR." First of all, worse than SM3 himself can describe. Should I describe what actually happened to anyone that will come across and take the wrong events to heart. First and foremost, the release dates of the video where I criticised SM3's videos and the video I made of SM3. Video of SM3 saying my life sucks: 28th of March 2014 Video of me criticising SM3's vids: 27th of April 2014 No, what really happened is what I'll explain below. SM3 has problems with taking criticism. It's been a huge soruce of many of the screenshots and chats surrounding him. What really happened was involving his series on YTRmachinimas2 that completely sucks because he can't plan for his life. Skype Conversation Battle 12. He rushed it to the point where he didn't think to ask me to help with the screenshot OR for colour codes because Matt's CC was the old one which was clarified in his series that was changed (Matt clarified VERY CLEARLY he wasn't a Shy Guy no more) and MS was completely missing from the picture, underestimating the point of my screenshots. I let SM3 off for the recording, and this is basically one of the convos I let out on mediafire of skype. 5:53:51 AM Pinkolol16: Hello SM3 5:54:02 AM Pinkolol16: Um, I've noticed the latest SCB 5:54:12 AM Pinkolol16: 2 things, I've listened to 3 minutes. 5:54:20 AM Pinkolol16: 1. Why is matt's CC his old CC? 5:54:32 AM Pinkolol16: 2. Where's MS in the picture? He's in the recording 5:55:44 AM Pinkolol16: SM3? 5:56:00 AM ☆Starman3☆: I forgot to put him in picture but i put him in Description 5:56:20 AM Pinkolol16: and nobody reads descriptions 5:56:31 AM Pinkolol16: Hi, when i get the recordings i listen to each voice 5:56:40 AM Pinkolol16: and document them down to put in the picture 5:56:42 AM Pinkolol16: also 5:56:48 AM Pinkolol16: have you even watched matt's series? 5:56:52 AM Pinkolol16: He changed his colour code 5:57:17 AM ☆Starman3☆: i know i dont have his new color code. 5:57:29 AM Pinkolol16: But it's easily alterable 5:57:40 AM Pinkolol16: All you do is add Mario's face onto Matts 5:57:41 AM Pinkolol16: lol 6:00:28 AM Pinkolol16: Also, do you want to know why I put everyone in the picture? I have imaginary pictures in my mind of people talking, and the pictures reflect that. I listen to the recording and fit people in. I don't want you to be difficult if you are because I can't hear you. 6:00:48 AM ☆Starman3☆: I Understand that 6:01:27 AM Pinkolol16: Matt's CC also conflicts with episode 6 6:01:39 AM Pinkolol16: In that episode, which I made he has his new CC 6:01:50 AM Pinkolol16: could you have asked him if he was on for his CC? 6:01:57 AM Pinkolol16: it seems very possible. 6:02:57 AM ☆Starman3☆: i didnt asked last night 6:03:10 AM Pinkolol16: why? 6:03:23 AM ☆Starman3☆: i was recording the conversation 6:03:27 AM ☆Starman3☆: and i forget to ask him 6:03:33 AM Pinkolol16: what about after the conversation 6:03:38 AM Pinkolol16: when was it in your time? 6:04:18 AM ☆Starman3☆: 12:30 6:04:21 AM ☆Starman3☆: i had to go bed 6:04:29 AM Pinkolol16: You recorded it then? 6:04:35 AM ☆Starman3☆: yeah 6:04:38 AM ☆Starman3☆: then i had to go 6:04:48 AM Pinkolol16: I literally just got on 6:04:51 AM Pinkolol16: Hm. 6:05:15 AM Pinkolol16: The actual recording isn't bad 6:05:27 AM Pinkolol16: I like the conversation 6:05:37 AM Pinkolol16: it's just the picture depicting it is awkward. 6:05:42 AM ☆Starman3☆: please don't get onto my video business. this is why i cant make video on Youtube. 6:05:52 AM ☆Starman3☆: its the truth 6:05:55 AM Pinkolol16: to continuity and conflict but that's all 6:06:07 AM Pinkolol16: Look, I'll take it like I did 10 6:06:11 AM ☆Starman3☆: everytime i make video, you got into it and i tried working hard 6:06:11 AM Pinkolol16: but please 6:06:15 AM ☆Starman3☆: i get anger in my stomach 6:06:27 AM ☆Starman3☆: in my body 6:06:36 AM Pinkolol16: SM3 don't be difficult please I'm saying it's fine, I like the audio 6:06:50 AM ☆Starman3☆: and i got offensive when you said i have power hunger for leadership. i got instantly pissed off 6:06:56 AM | Edited 6:07:04 AM ☆Starman3☆: that the true feeling 6:07:08 AM ☆Starman3☆: and which i dont 6:07:10 AM Pinkolol16: Well even so, it's true and my opinion won't change because I'm in YTR. 6:07:18 AM ☆Starman3☆: *sigh* 6:07:28 AM Pinkolol16: But I'll take it like I did with 10. 6:07:46 AM Pinkolol16: Next time though 6:07:49 AM Pinkolol16: please, ask me 6:07:52 AM Pinkolol16: I'll help 6:08:13 AM ☆Starman3☆: *sigh* Pink.... it's my video, my leadership And i am NOT power hunger. You have to understand it 6:08:17 AM Pinkolol16: with like, CCs or something, even if you want to make it, if you know you don't have his new CC, please ask me 6:08:17 AM ☆Starman3☆: even you have same opinion 6:08:20 AM ☆Starman3☆: just stop think about it 6:08:47 AM Pinkolol16: Power hungry isn't just getting more and more ranks, that's not just the single definition of it. 6:09:23 AM ☆Starman3☆: for the last time. I AM NOT POWER HUNGRY. 6:09:40 AM Pinkolol16: "Power hunger: a drive to acquire power" To have power, to have leadership. Not gain more so even though that;s in the same definition. 6:09:46 AM Pinkolol16: Also thanks to Google. 6:09:47 AM Pinkolol16: I'm off. 6:59:27 AM Pinkolol16: SM3 my opinion won't change just because I'm in YTR. You ARE power hngry to keep said leadership. You want to keep it and have it as a title forever. Don't try and twist your logic, it's power hunger. Look up Google the definition and READ it. I was giving you suggestions for the future. WHY ARE YOU SO DIFFICULT WHEN I'M ENDING A CONVERSATION? Any normal person would take it to improve but you throw a f***ing temper tantrum whenever I say "It's fine, but do this in future." why the hell do you never see these things. I'm sick of it. Absolutely sick of it. You're corrupted and acting so childish. 7:17:02 AM Pinkolol16: Oh, hi you're nice I saw that. 7:17:47 AM Pinkolol16: You're the one who threw the tantrum when I said I'm fine with it. Clearly not normal. 7:27:05 AM Pinkolol16: 28 March 2014 7:07 AM ☆Starman3☆: <<< shes in very bad mood Gee thanks, I DON'T have opinions just because you say. Previously, I'd told the internet many times he was power hungry for leadership. I tried my darndest to help him, and SCB12 was even typed up on the wiki the night before I found out the truth. I typed it until midnight I was that attached to help. However, I heard that next saturday morning, the day when I uploaded the video (timezones, I'm a day ahead) that he blocked me because he complained to his mum, she told him to block me and he completely forgot about our friendship and what I was willing to give to help him. I was furious enough that I made and released that video, and vowed to the internet and my life I would never go back to YTR to live with that horrible person again. It wasn't because I released the criticism video, I made that far after I left. It was because he couldn't take help. Enough with that point, and onto why I won't accept pages like that. This wiki is about YTR as it was and is. Controversy and opinions can fly all over the place. I have first hand experience of how it's bad, ''but I won't type that up on the wiki because they're opinions. ''Even if they are facts and they happened and they relate to YTR, those are facts I can tell to people in a conversation, and not blurted out as information on the wiki. I don't want those kinds of pages here alright? Not even me. I am Pinkolol16''' The Colour Code Master!''' 06:21, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh don't you DARE post that Fnaf Tumblr picture on this wiki you little mouse. MarioFan7070 (talk) 01:29, December 12, 2014 (UTC)MarioFan5050